Kenny Gets a Call
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: ONE SHOT! Basically Ghostface calls Kenny and...well yeah that's kinda it XD anyway plz read and hope you enjoy it :)


**This is just a one shot of a crossover between South Park and my new second favorite horror movie I am just getting into Scream! Enjoy! Yes this is written in a basic script form just to make things a little easier**

Kenny is alone in his house randomly flipping through the channels on his TV and bored out of his mind when all of a sudden the phone rings.

_*telephone ring*_

KENNY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello Kenny! What are you up to on this dark quiet evening?

KENNY: Nothin, watchin Terrance and Phillip, chuggin some apple juice

GHOSTFACE: Are you alone?

KENNY: Maybe

GHOSTFACE: Wanna play a game?

KENNY: I know its you Mr. Garrison

GHOSTFACE: Really

KENNY: Go stick some penises up your ass and fuck off!

Kenny hangs up and turns off the TV. He gets up from the couch and looks out the window wondering when his family will get back. He then walks into the kitchen and stares out the sliding glass door when suddenly the phone rings again

_*telephone ring*_

KENNY: Mr. Garrison leave me alone butt-licker

GHOSTFACE: I'm not Mr. Garrison!

KENNY: …wait how do you know my name? Where are you? Who are you?

GHOSTFACE: I'll answer all of that in time, but first I want to play a game

KENNY: Oh great what is this Saw 8?

GHOSTFACE: Not exactly a game of torture, just movie trivia…_horror movie trivia_

KENNY: Not interested

GHOSTFACE: Don't hang up, you haven't even heard the best part!

KENNY: What?

GHOSTFACE: I have someone tied up outside next to your meth lab-

KENNY: Not mine! It USED to belong to my parents!

GHOSTFACE: Quit interrupting me or I'll cut through your neck!

KENNY: Ooooh I'm so scared!

GHOSTFACE: As I was saying I have someone tied up next to your parent's meth lab. Someone you care deeply about and would hate to watch them get killed

KENNY: Who?

GHOSTFACE: Turn on the porch light.

Rolling his eyes Kenny flips the switch on to see Demi Lovato tied up and strapped down in a chair. Her hair was frizzed up, her makeup leaked from her eyelids, and she wore a tiny tanktop and short shorts.

KENNY: DEMI LOVATO?! YOU KIDNAPPED HER?

GHOSTFACE: Yeah! You scared now?

KENNY: Hell no! Please kill that bitch! I hate everyone on the Disney Channel

GHOSTFACE: Wait…everyone?

KENNY: Yeah what did you think I was some dumb ass tween girl who actually watches that shit?

GHOSTFACE: …hang on one sec

All of a sudden screaming and stabbing are heard outside and the next thing Kenny knew there lay a pile of dead Disney Channel stars in his backyard

KENNY: That's awesome but really sick, I'm gonna call the cops on your sorry ass!

GHOSTFACE: I wouldn't do that if I were you

KENNY: Why not?

GHOSTFACE: Because if you do, I'll kill your brother

Kenny looks back towards the meth lab and sees his brother tie up in a chair

KENNY: Nah, go ahead and kill him. He's a douche

GHOSTFACE: …ok then?

Without being seen by the light Ghostface creeps up behind Kevin and stabs him from the back

KENNY: Haha, your back-stabbing him, hahaha, eh I suck at puns!

GHOSTFACE: Still gonna call the cops after watching your own brother get killed?

KENNY: Yeah pretty much

GHOSTFACE: Well you better not, or I'll kill your parents too!

Kenny glances back at the porch to see both of his parents tied up screaming underneath mounds of duct tape

KENNY: I hate them too. They're nothing but low life white trash idiots who never even bother to care about their own family

GHOSTFACE: …ok then I guess I can kill them too. Damn you're no fun!

Ghostface once again creeps up behind Stuart and Carol and stabs them too death

KENNY: Give up yet?

GHOSTFACE: Well…I did manage to tie up your little sister, but I doubt-

KENNY: Don't you touch her!

GHOSTFACE: *chuckling* you afraid now?

KENNY: What? Uh-NO! I mean uh-

GHOSTFACE: Here's the deal kid, I'll let little Karen go if you answer these three questions

KENNY: Ok!

GHOSTFACE: Which horror movie has a talking puppet in it who tortures his victims by playing deadly games?

KENNY: Uh- SAW! It's Saw right?!

GHOSTFACE: That's correct! Second question, What year did the Nightmare on Elm Street remake come out?

KENNY: Hint please?

GHOSTFACE: Afraid not Kenny! That would be against the rules!

KENNY: Oh fuck me! Uh- um… is it…

GHOSTFACE: You got five seconds left kid!

KENNY: 2010!

GHOSTFACE: YES! Very good! Last question! If your observant enough this should be easy for you to answer

KENNY: What is it?

GHOSTFACE: Name the killer from Friday the Thirteenth

KENNY: IT'S PAMELA! JASON'S MOTHER BECAUSE HE DIDN'T SHOW UP UNTIL THE SEQUEL!

GHOSTFACE: Sorry Kenny, I'm afraid that's in-correct!

KENNY: WHAT?!

GHOSTFACE: His name isn't Jason Vorheese it's Gayson Whoreheese. If you've seen the animated series South Park in Cali you would have gotten that question right

KENNY: South Park in what?

GHOSTFACE: NEVERMIND! POINT IS YOUR SISTER DIES NOW!

KENNY: AWW HEEEELL NO MOTHAFUCKA!

Kenny runs out through the sliding glass door and towards his sister when suddenly the insane masked killer pops out from the bushes and darts toward them gripping a sharp knife. Kenny randomly pulls out a hand-gun from his coat and shoots Ghostface straight through his chest where he collapses to the snow and dies.

KAREN: Wow Kenny that was amazing! Where did you get that gun?

KENNY: …don't ask me that question ever again

He unties his sister and walks her out from the backyard and towards the police station to report the despicable crime.

**That's the end, no flames, I know it's not the best fanfic you've ever read but oh well I hope you enjoyed it **** Sorry for typos and grammar errors!**


End file.
